Face Down
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Rose has always loved Jinja. She's loved the woman from the time they first met to now. She swears to the lord she'll always love Jinja. Will Rose's dedication be enough to save Jinja from pain and suffering? Rose/Jinja
1. Author's Notes

**Face Down Intro:**

_Face Down _is a fan fiction that takes place in a Monsuno AU. The AU is post stopping the Hand of Destiny and when the group is in their early 20s (or 19 for Beyal, 16 for Kimi if I decide to squeeze her in there). It'll be a slice of life which means I will probably have to be slow so I can do a bit of research on certain matters. I'm going to have fun with this, but I don't want it to be completely inaccurate bs.

The AU also features the couple Jinja/Rose. If I had to ship Rose with a girl it would be either Charlemagne or Jinja. But…Charlemagne is technically in jail possibly maybe. This is why there is an intro. A lot of people expect Rose/Dax. THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Just remember that and we'll be good.

Other pairings will be a surprise mostly. You'll know them when you see them. You'll see OTPs, NOTPS, CRACK!OTPS, etc. I can't please everyone. So enjoy if you can .


	2. Chapter 2

_It's cold. It's so cold. Rose shivered as goosebumps bloomed from her arms. Why was it so cold in the rainforest? Where was she exactly? _

_The young woman seemed to be in a cave. She peeked out to see the rainforest having one of its many storms. The chirping of insects and the raging call of birds echoed uneasily throughout the cave. Rose's curly brown hair felt on edge. She had no clue whether that was due to the tropical forest's humidity or her fear. The medic turned to see her friends sleeping in a lazy pile on the floor of the cave. Everyone looked so dirty and exhausted. It almost seemed sad seeing them in this state. But it was the norm by now, wasn't it? To be this dirty, hungry, and cold was almost as natural now as breathing. _

_ "__Rose?" croaked a voice softly. _

_The girl's one fully functioning blue eye focused enough in the dark to make out a female form sitting up. It was Jinja. The tall girl had a look of worry on her face. "Why are you standing up? Aren't you tired?"_

_Rose nodded her head half-heartedly. "I'm so cold, Jinja."_

_The ginger haired woman gave her a gentle smile. "Come here Rose. You're not completely healed yet from that attack and the last thing we need is a sick medic."_

_She hadn't healed? What attack? Rose reached a hand up to her face, feeling the long clawed wounds that were still scabbed over. Oh yes, the Earthshaker attack. Rose slowly made her way to Jinja, gingerly stepping over a snoring Bren. The taller female had already lain back down, but had unzipped her sleeping bag. _

_Not needing any coaxing, Rose crawled in with her teammate. She desired warmth so badly now. The cold was painfully seeping into her bones. The small girl could barely move. Rose rested her head on Jinja's chest. A grateful sigh left her lips as Jinja wrapped an arm around her, hugging her closer. _

_Rose reached around until she had a hold on a lock of Jinja's hair. The smaller girl twirled the soft, fuzzy lock between her small fingers as she listened to Jinja's heart and breathing. Jinja had in turn begun to run her fingers through Rose's nappy, messy, dirty hair. Was this heaven? _

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

* * *

Rose shot straight up in her bed. The young woman groaned sleepily as she saw the time on her alarm. It read 6:00 AM. She turned to her right and sighed in disappointment. No Jinja.

"I want a mug of coffee with a lot of cream and sugar." Rose ordered weakly. She didn't even make eye contact with the waiter as she lazily drawled the request.

Bren chuckled. "You know what that means right?" He asked, addressing the waiter. "She means a third of the cup is coffee, the other two-thirds is the cream and sugar." The geek gave a chuckle at the teen's slightly nervous face. "I'll take a hazelnut latte..oooh! I also want an order of these cream filled donuts too."

The waiter nodded and left to take their order. Rose rolled her eyes. "I hate it when I don't have my regular waitress."

"You mean the tall black woman with all the piercings?" asked Bren. "I think I heard from the cook she caught that flu that's been going around lately." He raised an eyebrow when he saw Rose stretch and shiver. "Have trouble sleeping last night?"

"No," yawned Rose. "I slept too well. I had this amazing dream and-." Rose cut herself off as she remembered it was Bren she was talking to. She cursed herself internally as a large smile spread across the geek's face.

"It was the Jinja dream again, wasn't it?"

"Not like it's any of your business…but yes." Rose could feel her cheeks and ears reddening. She couldn't lie to Bren of all people.

Bren gave an uneasy laugh. "Dear, your time has come and gone. She's dating Tom now."

The medic grit her teeth at the sound of the man's name. She could murder Dax for introducing Tom to Jinja. Jinja used to think Dax was a Lowland rat, but this guy was even worse. He was a Lowland adder, poisonous, cruel, and cunning. Tom looked like he was about to sink his fangs into Jinja at any moment. The worst part about it though was that Jinja seemed to have no clue. The graceful fox Rose had known had turned into unwitting prey by the sicko.

"Rose, earth to the medic!" Bren's screechy voice brought Rose back to reality. A mug of coffee and plate donuts were sat in front of her.

"Oh, sorry Bren. I just had a lapse in thought." She grabbed a donut and bit into it. It was deliciously sweet. The cream melted in her mouth so perfectly that she could have sworn she was at least slightly aroused by it.

Rose sipped happily from her mug. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Hey guys! Can we join you?" a female chipper voice called out. It made Rose gag on her coffee. Bren squeaked and began to pat Rose's back.

Even before turning around Rose knew who it was. Jinja was standing at the edge of the table with Tom. Rose felt her blood boil as she saw the man's arm wrapped around the tall woman's thick waist.

"Geez Rose," giggled Jinja. "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Rose coughed as she choked down the coffee and donut that was lodged in her throat. Bren offered the two a seat. The medic felt like killing her dorky friend, but it would be rude to litter the floor with blood in public so early in the morning.

"So what brings you two here? This isn't exactly a classy place." Bren asked the couple. Jinja had moved into a ritzy apartment with Tom in the upper-class part of Shine City. They rarely wandered towards the slums of the city where Rose and Bren's apartments were located.

Jinja grinned from ear to ear. "Well I knew you two would be here. I wanted to get everyone together for a small party. We all haven't been in the same room for almost six months."

The ginger haired girl was right. Everyone had begun to pick up their lives in different fields. Chase and Bren were scientists for Core-Tech's labs, Rose ran a small clinic for the less privileged, Beyal ran a small temple for prayer, etc. Not to mention everyone was getting married left and right along with starting their own families. Even if they were at most hours apart from each other, no one had made a move to visit. Rose saw Bren and Chase on a regular basis, but other than that she barely made contact with the others.

Tom grinned. "You all are such good friends to my dearest that it would be a shame for you to lose contact with her."

His voice made Rose's insides twist. Did they really sound that fake and insincere, or was it just her jealousy twisting everything? "Yea, it would be a shame," grumbled the medic.

"So you two will come? There'll be plenty of sweets for you, Rose, and plenty of wine." Jinja smiled so brightly it about made Rose's heart stop. She stared like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle.

"We'll both be there!" cried Bren, answering for the both of them. Good old Bren always had her back. Rose thanked God for that.

"Good, the party's at eight tonight. I can't wait to see you both there." Jinja ruffled Rose and Bren's hair playfully before leaving. Tom stood but lingered for a moment. He smirked at the two before joining Jinja out the door.

Bren frowned. "What the crag was that about?"

"I don't know, Bren." Rose sighed. "But I feel like this little party is going to be a little over our heads."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose decided to stop by a stand selling flowers on the way to Jinja's house. She remembered Jinja's favorite flower was the daisy so the young medic bought a bouquet of daisies along with a few red roses to give it a more personal touch.

"Here you are ma'am, that'll be ten-sixty." The old woman behind the counter said as she handed Rose the bundle of flowers. Why do acts of kindness cost so much?

Rose sat the flowers in the passenger seat of her small car. Even with the setting sun, the temperature outside was dry and hot. If these flowers didn't get into a vase of water in a timely manner they will wilt. Looking at the clock Rose realized it wasn't even seven yet.

"Whelp, it can't hurt to be fashionably early." Rose mused as she drove up the main highway to get to Jinja and Tom's apartment. Plus this would give her a little alone time with Jinja before the others came over. The young medic blushed at the thought. Maybe she could even convince the ginger haired woman to leave Tom and-. Rose shook the fantasy from her mind. How dare a grown woman lower herself to the fantasy of a horny teenager? Jinja was dating Tom and even if he was a huge douche she had to accept that.

Twenty minutes later, Rose pulled into the parking lot of the apartments. The buildings had guest parking unlike the apartments she resided in that had first come, first serve parking for everyone. She carefully took the flowers from the passenger's seat. They still looked quite lovely. Jinja lived on the second floor, but instead of climbing a set of stairs there was an elevator one could take. That was a very pleasant surprise after a hard day's work.

The medic inhaled deeply as she rang the doorbell. Please let Jinja answer. To Rose's disappointment Tom was the one that answered the door. He looked disgruntled, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. This unnerved Rose since Jinja hated smoking. How could she kiss a man with smoke breath?

"What do you want?" grumbled Tom. "It isn't even close to eight yet."

"I came a bit early. I brought Jinja these and they would have died in the car if I had come any later." Rose explained. "Mind letting me in?"

Tom groaned and took the flowers. Rose wrinkled her nose. Not only did he smell like smoke, but he smelt like alcohol as well. The small woman moved past him as fast as she could.

The apartment was really nice. The carpet of the main room was a snow white. Artwork that looked as if it had come straight from a museum hung on the walls. A couch, loveseat, and chair with a coffee table in the middle furnished the living room. A small kitchen area banked off the living room. Everything looked spotless.

"Where's Jinja?" asked Rose. She could find no sign of the woman ever being in the room. No lipstick drawings on the windows, no books lying about. Did Jinja even live here?

"She's in the master bathroom." Tom answered as he sat back down and took a shot of scotch.

Rose nodded and retreated to the back where the master bedroom was located. "Jinja?" She called as she entered the room. She could here soft sobs coming from the bathroom. Rose's heart quickened as she approached the bathroom. "Jinja…?" she uneasily called once more as she slowly opened the door.

Rose's heart stopped in her chest. Jinja stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Tears mussed the makeup on her face. Runny mascara dripped down her face like a set of oily tears. The thing that horrified Rose the most was the black and purple bruise swelling on Jinja's cheek.

"Holy shit!" Rose screamed as she hurled herself to Jinja's side. She clung to Jinja's tank-top tightly, pulling the larger female to face her. "What happened?!"

Jinja smiled uneasily, her breathing interrupted by hiccups and sniffles. "Hey Rose…I…I didn't expect you to get here so…early."

"That's not what I asked!" Rose screamed. Then it hit her. Why hadn't she thought of it first? "Tom did this to you didn't he?"

Jinja shook harder. "He…he didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to my fat ass!" growled Rose. "I'm going to-!" Before Rose could move Jinja had a hold of her shoulders. The look on her face was so desperate and pained that all Rose could do was stand there, transfixed.

"Please Rose," begged Jinja. "He's just had a little too much to drink. I made him mad by saying I forgot to buy him more cigarettes. Tom wouldn't have done this if he were sober. I swear."

"A man should never hit a woman." Rose hissed softly just in case if Tom was close by. "This is abuse Jinja. Has he hit you before?"

Jinja's silence answered Rose's question. Jinja's blue eyes met Rose's. "Rose, I love Tom and I know he loves me too. This won't happen again. I promise."

"Bull…" Rose barked.

"Trust me, Rose! Please trust me!" Jinja cried desperately.

The medic sighed softly. "Ok Jinja, but if I see something like this again I'm calling the authorities."

Jinja smiled brightly and hugged Rose. Her hug felt warmer than the sun causing a blush to spill across Rose's cheeks. "Thank you so much, Rose! I love you!"

When they pulled apart, Jinja asked Rose to help with her makeup. She wanted the bruise to be hidden so she wouldn't worry the others. The younger woman was reluctant to help, but she couldn't say no to Jinja. It took almost till eight-thirty, but they had the bruise almost invisible. If the lighting remained low then no one would notice.

Other than the awful scare Rose had received from seeing Jinja so vulnerable, she had a pretty good time. Things settled down considerably when the rest of the group arrived. They ate, drank, and had a chat about their lives. It felt so good to be together once more considering they all hadn't been in one place since Beyal and Kilo's wedding.

"So Medea still couldn't make it, Chase?" asked Bren.

Chase sighed. "She still isn't feeling well. She hasn't been herself since giving birth to Abbie."

"I'm sorry to hear that, bub." Ratchet said sympathetically. "It's a shame since she's a real hoot."

Beyal hiccupped tipsily as he leaned his head against Kilo's shoulder. Kilo laughed. "Seems the little snowpuff's had a bit too much to drink."

Dax chortled. "He's such a lightweight! He's only had two glasses of wine!"

"He's always been a bit sensitive. You know that, Dax." Jinja scolded.

Rose grinned. "It's been years since our journey, but you still know how to scold Dax, Jinja."

"Well someone's gotta keep him in line." Jinja smirked at the Lowlander.

"Dearest is right," Tom cooed. "She's my tough little cookie." The man leaned forward and kissed Jinja. It took Rose everything she had not to kill Tom then and there.

"Ugh! Someone get me a bucket!" cried Bren.

"Some things never change." Chase said with a roll of his sea foam green eyes.

As the clock hit midnight everyone finally decided it was time to go. After many tight hugs and goodbyes the group split up with promises of trying to get together like this again. Before Rose could leave Jinja grabbed her arm.

"Thank you so much for not telling the others, but I think Beyal could see the bruise." Jinja said with a sad smile.

"Maybe it's for the best. He'll pray for you at his temple. Monkfish can burn the devil out of Tom with his holy water." Rose snarled.

"Rose! Please stop acting like this. I told you everything will be alright." Jinja gave Rose a harsh look. "You've never been happy for me since I got together with Tom."

"Maybe because the guy is a total bag of shit and you know it!" Rose snapped.

"Goodbye Rose." Jinja said, slamming the door in Rose's face.

Rose choked back the tears as she climbed into her car and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months without seeing Jinja. No calls, e-mails, or even spotting her on the street. When she called all she received was voicemail or static if Jinja did decide to pick up. Rose couldn't believe it had already been that long. She had closed herself up in her apartment, only going to work and coming straight home. Her hydrophobia came back slowly as depression hit her hard. Taking a bath or shower now was like asking her to go sky diving. The young medic had found herself pinned by Ratchet in the tub as the large woman's muscular arms scrubbed away at hair and skin.

Somehow Bren had convinced her to come out on a Saturday for some coffee at their favorite coffee place. She sat in front of the man with glasses and his large, muscular wife. Rose stared blankly at the table, tracing shapes on the oak surface.

"See, this isn't so bad." Bren gave her a warm smile. "Don't you feel better getting out for a bit? Look, even your favorite waitress is here!"

Millie, said favorite waitress, came up to the table. "Hey sweethearts, do you want your usual?" She asked, piercings glinting in her luscious lips.

"Oh yes, please." Bren answered. "But I also want some apple fritters!"

"Coming right up," Millie said with a smile.

Bren's smile faltered as soon as she left. "Look Rose, I know you're sore about Jinja erasing you from her life, but there are plenty of fish in the sea!"

Ratchet elbowed her husband in the ribs. "Hey, easy cutie. Can't you see she's freaking upset?"

"Sorry Rose," Bren apologized, brown eyes filled with remorse. "If it makes you feel any better none of us have seen Jinja much. I only got to see her recently and even then it was only for a few minutes."

Rose looked up, interest suddenly sparking. "When? What did she say?"

"She didn't say much." Bren drummed his fingers on the table. He grew silent as Millie came with their order. Rose could tell Bren was dying to say something, but he had to hold it back in public. As soon as Millie was gone once more and he had taken a sip of his latte, he leaned forward, speaking in a soft voice that was uncharacteristic of him. "Ratchet pointed out something about her too. Jinja was acting super jumpy. She looked ill and exhausted. The scariest thing was the bruises I saw on her arm."

Rose's eyes widened. The memory of the bruise on Jinja's tear stained face resurfaced full force. There was no doubt in her mind of who had hurt Jinja. "What?!"

"Rose, you're causing a scene." Bren snapped in a harsh whisper.

Glancing left and right, Rose saw people had begun to stare. A group of waitresses in the corner of the store began to giggle at her. Millie waltzed over and snapped the teenage females back to work. Rose looked down at the food. She grabbed an apple fritter and began to nibble lightly. She had to get a hold of Jinja today no matter what.

After coffee, Ratchet and Bren treated Rose to a movie and then a large lunch. Rose couldn't eat another bite. She thought she was going to pop from the food intake. The married couple then drove the medic home.

"Thank you for the wonderful day out." Rose said with a soft smile.

"It's no problem, Rosie." Ratchet replied with a grin. "Don't forget to take a shower later, ok?"

When Bren and Ratchet's car was out of sight, Rose finally decided to enter her apartment. She took out her cell phone and dialed Jinja's cell. The small woman had to call Jinja even if bile was threatening to spill from her mouth out of nervousness. After a minute of ringing something clicked.

"Hey, this is Jinja," rang the familiar voice.

"Jinja! Thank you god you picked up! I-," Rose sputtered.

"I'm not here at the moment, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you."

It was just the voicemail. Rose should have known better. Jinja wanted nothing to do with her anymore. It was all Tom's fault. In a fit of rage, Rose flipped the coffee table. A grumpy neighbor shouted through the walls to calm down or they would call the police. The small woman sighed as she righted the table and straightened her glasses. This sucked.

Rose walked into the master bedroom. A glance at the bathtub gave her a sinking feeling. She felt as if she were drowning in her own sorrow suddenly. Thick, black, oily depression choked her throat. There would be no bath tonight. Sorry Ratchet.

The medic pulled out a bottle of powder from her medicine chest. It was powder derived from the Yellow Sleepwalker. Rose was going to take a nice, long nap. She heated up some milk in a saucer. After pouring it in a mug she added a tablespoon of the powder. Rose sat at the edge of her bed and sipped her warm drink. Stars began to fill her eyes, black tinting the edges. In five minutes she was asleep.

* * *

Rose was awoken abruptly to the sound of banging on her apartment door. The knocking sounded frantic and she could hear muffled screams beyond the door. The alarm clock on Rose's nightstand read "1:00 a.m." Who was over here this late at night?

The medic tumbled out of bed. Her legs were like jelly. She could barely catch her balance. Hopefully it wasn't Bren or Chase checking up on her. They'd have a fit. Even worse would be Beyal. He would shove Rose onto a couch most likely and begin to pray as loudly as his small lungs would allow him.

The banging continued, slightly grating on Rose's nerves. "I'm coming! Jesus!" she screamed.

After bumping into the couch and coffee table, Rose finally made it to the door. She unlocked it sluggishly with numb fingers. Whoever was there just kept knocking frantically. Now Rose could make out the muffled screams.

"PLEASE OPEN UP! DEAR GOD ROSE! PLEASE! ANSWER THE DOOR!"

It was Jinja's voice.

Rose yanked open the door, almost ripping it off its hinges. Jinja tumbled forward into Rose's arms. She was a sobbing mess. The taller girl leaned on Rose as if her legs wouldn't hold her anymore. Jinja buried her face in Rose's shoulder and began to sob.

"Dear God Jinja, what happened?!" Rose cried in a panic.

Observing Jinja closer revealed she was badly beaten. Her right eye was black, she had bite marks on her neck, bruises lined her arms, and her bottom lip was cut. Rose held the girl close as she led her to the couch. Jinja winced as Rose lowered her to the cushioned surface. Before Rose could move away, Jinja hugged her tight.

"Rose, you have to help me! You…you were right about Tom! You were right!" Jinja's wailing started up again. "I'm so sorry!"

Rose held Jinja's hand. "D-don't…please don't be sorry."

"I need your help!" cried Jinja. "Please help me!"

"I am, but I need you to calm down and tell me what happened."

Jinja took a few deep breaths. Her breathing began to slow and the tears stopped. She looked up at Rose with big, sad eyes. "I…I told Tom…some big news and…he didn't take it well."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What was that news?"

A pit grew in Rose's stomach as Jinja's pale face reddened and she bit her cut lip. "I'm pregnant, Rose."

"What? When did you find out? How far are you?" Rose asked hurriedly.

"I found out today and I'm a month along." Jinja trembled. Rose wanted to congratulate the woman. Even if the baby was made from a douche, it was still Jinja's and a miracle. But Rose knew that wasn't the end of Jinja's story. "I went home to tell Tom. I thought he would be happy. I was wrong. He told me a baby would get in the way and wanted me to get it aborted. I refused. It's my baby…I…I was crushed. When I told him no he got violent. He locked me in the cupboard. I fought as hard as I could when he took me out again. Then, he began beating my belly. He…he tried to make me miscarriage! Rose! You have to check me! You have to make sure my baby is ok! Please!"

Rose only nodded numbly as she led Jinja to the master bedroom. She helped Jinja on the bed as gently as possible. Lifting Jinja's shirt revealed a plethora of bruises ranging from tiny to large and black. The medic traced her fingers gently along Jinja's belly. The small woman couldn't tell if the swelling was from the baby or the beating.

"Jinja, this is out of my specialty. We have to call an ambulance…and the police." Rose rubbed Jinja's stomach soothingly.

"No police!" Jinja suddenly cried. "Tom will go to jail and I-."

Rose growled. "And you what Jinja? You love him?! Look Jinja, Tom's made you soft. He's made you depend on him and made you weak. Now look me in the eyes and tell me you seriously still love the bastard that tried to kill your baby!"

Jinja's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "I…I don't…I don't love him…you're right Rose."

The brown haired woman felt tears dripping down her face. This situation was breaking her heart. "Stay there. I'll be right back."

Rose stood in the living room and pulled out her cell. She called 911, requesting an ambulance and police immediately. After explaining the severity of the situation the dispatcher said they would get help over there as fast as they could. Rose then called all her friends, starting with Kilo who was a head police officer along with Alpha and Bravo.

* * *

That night was hell and a blessing. Jinja constantly screamed and cried. There was no pause in her crying until the doctors told her that her baby would be fine. Police thankfully questioned her at the hospital. Jinja was in no condition to move at the moment. Rose stayed by her side and thankfully greeted Chase, Bren, Beyal, and Ratchet as they arrived. Jinja was crying tears of joy at that point.

Kilo, Alpha, and Bravo arrested Tom at his and Jinja's apartment. Tom fought the men fiercely. Alpha smirked as he tossed the man into a car roughly, clonking the man's head on the top of the car.

At seven in the morning Jinja was released. The ginger haired woman surprised Rose by saying she wanted to move in with her.

"But why?" Rose asked. She hid her blush and swelling heart by focusing on the road.

"Well, it's for multiple reasons." Jinja smiled, caressing her bruised belly. "You're a medic so you can help me heal, I have nowhere to go because I'm too scared to tell my parents what happened, everyone seems to have their own family now, and you're my best friend. You were trying to protect me, Rose. Instead of listening I banished you. Now I'm putting my life in your hands."

Rose rested a hand on Jinja's comfortingly, giving the girl a warm smile as they pulled up in front of Jinja's now used-to-be home. Chase and Bren were already there; ready to load up Jinja's stuff. All they gathered was Jinja's clothes, books, toiletries, blankets, and her wallet. When Jinja declared everything was in order they moved the things into Rose's apartment. Jinja wanted to be tough and help, but Rose forced her to rest. The larger female was in no condition to lift heavy boxes.

Finally, at ten o'clock in the morning, Jinja was settled in. The others were gone and it was just Jinja and Rose in the small apartment. The tall woman was curled up on the couch wearing one of her nightgowns. It quite a beautiful article of clothing. The nightgown was lacy at the hem, a light blue, and slightly see-through. Rose blushed lightly as she touched Jinja's bruised and freckled shoulder.

"You should get to bed. You need rest." Rose advised.

A worried look poured over Jinja's face. "No…every time I close my eyes I see Tom. He's going to kill me when he gets out, Rose." She shivered in fear.

Rose helped Jinja to her feet. "No he's not. If he does I'll show him how Jack's personal shotgun lessons have paid off."

Jinja laughed softly as she walked with Rose towards the bedrooms. One was filled with Jinja's unpacked boxes, the other was the master bedroom. Jinja pulled the medic close. "Rose…please let me sleep in your bed with you."

Rose yelped softly as she looked up a Jinja's shy, reddened face. It was just as red as hers now. "Ok…" she replied nervously.

The two women curled up in the queen sized bed. Rose felt glad now that she had splurged on a larger mattress after her other one began to fall apart. The small girl covered them both up with the large, pink comforter. Rose lay on her back, eyes closed. She couldn't stop the smile on her face as Jinja rested her tired head on her pillowy chest, wrapping thin, long arms around her plump middle. Rose wrapped an arm protectively around Jinja, pulling her closer. No one was going to hurt Jinja as long as she was around.


End file.
